Seven Sins
by Lunawerewolfy
Summary: Things get ugly in a city full of beautiful people. GraTsu NatRay Gray x Natsu
1. Wrath

wrath (rth, räth) _n._

**1. **Forceful, often vindictive anger. See Synonyms at anger.

**2. ****a. **Punishment or vengeance as a manifestation of anger.

**b. **Divine retribution for sin.

_adj._ _Archaic_

Wrathful.

* * *

"How can you know _nothing_?!" Natsu yelled, his feigned aloofness and boredom switching to anger quicker than he'd have liked.

Gray shrugged and inspected a cup he was cleaning, put it down, and picked up another.

Natsu growled and attempted to calm down, settling in his seat. "Look, what I'm saying is," he started, a pained expression on his face, "You can't be so oblivious and naïve about all of the criminal activity happening in _this very bar_, you can't... You must have seen _something_!"

Gray shook his head smoothly, without even looking at him. "Are you going to order a drink?"

Natsu sighed. "Is it going to loosen your tongue?"

"It won't help me remember something I don't," Gray's face didn't move an inch, but Natsu got the impression he was inwardly smirking.

He snorted and shuffled on his seat. He couldn't let his temper get the best of him. "Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Yes. I didn't see anyone of that description."

"Have you _ever_ seen him?"

"If I did, he wasn't a regular."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't-"

"People have died!" Natsu yelled, sick and tired of playing this dumb game. "People _will_ die!"

Gray shrugged. "Everybody dies."

"They won't just _die_, shit for brains, they'll be horrifically violated and **BURNT**!"

Gray shrugged again. "Every-"

Natsu's fist connected with Gray's jaw with enough power to send the boy slamming back into the wine case behind, glass shattering loudly in his ears. Gray stood, eyes peeling open to look at his unwelcome customer.

But Natsu was gone.

* * *

"I swear, he couldn't have been worse. He was _so_ annoying. He just rubbed me the wrong way," Natsu took a gulp of his coffee, "I can't believe you had a thing for him."

Juvia laughed. "A thing? I was completely smitten for the bastard. Obsessed, and not in a good way either. Like a _I'm going to stalk you _kind of way."

"Yeah, and then he cheated on you, I know." Natsu paused, "Ah, sorry. I didn't-"

"Nah, it's okay, I'm over it. If anything I just want to shove the dumbfuck in jail more than ever. Shame we only got him for the murder, when everybody knows he was in the Crystal me-" she stopped Natsu carefully, without spilling anyone's coffee. "We're passing his interrogation cell now."

"So? It's mirrored glass."

"It's not. Remember that guy who threw a chair through it? The shipment's three weeks behind so we had to temporarily replace it with regular reinforced glass."

"Oh." Natsu took a step in front of the window.

It was like time slowed down. Natsu took step after step but Gray's dark blue eyes followed him, weighing him down. The investigator turned and looked from Natsu to the prisoner and back. Grey's lip twitched upward. Natsu blushed and attempted to hide it with the back of his hand, spilling most of his coffee against the wall.

He reached the other side, and leant against the wall a little way along. "Boy was that tough."

"Good of you though, to take the attention away from me, I might not have been able to stand the hateful looks." She leant next to him.

"Still have feelings for him, eh?" Natsu chided.

"No." She said offhandedly, "Do you think you could stand one of the hateful glances from _Gray Fullbuster_?"

Natsu thought about it. "Hmm. Maybe."

Juvia laughed again and started to walk down the corridor. "With your lack of emotion control, you'd probably smash through the glass and murder the ugly cow right then and there."

"Hey!" Natsu darted after her, "My emotion control isn't _that_ bad!"

"You punched him in jaw!"

"_You_ beat the _daylights_ out of him!"

"He was having an affair! You were just having a conversation with him!"

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it. "Yeah, okay, you win."

"As my prize I want you to take coffee around for everyone."

"That's your job!" Natsu exclaimed as Juvia thrust the tray of Starbucks coffee towards him.

"No, my job is to be an admin, to make sure everyone hands in their paperwork and reports. Not to get everyone coffee."

"Hey, that's not fair! We took a vote!"

"I wasn't there that day." Juvia pulled a little scrap of paper out of her pocket. "This is what everyone's favourite type is. Be quick or they'll cool."

Natsu took the piece of paper with a grumbled thanks and set off, trying to read Juvia's sprawling mess of blue pen. How many different types of coffee could you _get_?

* * *

"Natsu, where have you been?" Erza Scarlet glared. "You're almost an hour late."

"Er, I was handing out coffees, sorry." He said politely.

"I thought that was Juvia's job?"

"Yeah, well, she..."

Erza held up her hand to silence him, and he gladly followed suit. "Natsu," she began, seriously, "Grey Fullbuster, the murder suspect in interrogation room 3, has payed more attention to you in three seconds than he has to all of our top interrogators put together."

Natsu had a sinking feeling that he knew where this was going.

"So we're going to give you a crash course in interrogating and replace the others with you."

"I'm... What?" Natsu started. He had half expected that but it still came as a huge shock. "But I don't want to be a..." He trailed off.

"Natsu it's not about you, what you want, who you want to be. As long as you are in my segment of the force it'll never, ever be about you. It's about saving lives and stopping threats to the people of Mangolia. It's about putting criminals behind bars and stopping horrors happening like they happened to those girls, stop them _ever_ happening." Erza pressed her hands on the cold wood of Natsu's desk. "And if, in the interrogation, you uncover something that would lead to a murderer being found before he or she murders again, you've save someone's life. If you don't even try, you've condemned them to death. Our interrogators can't do anything with him, but you might just be able to."

Natsu swallowed. "Ok. I'll do it."

* * *

"Oh, okay, thanks Levy!" Natsu called back, unsure of if he properly knew the girl anymore.

Levy smiled and waved, taking a sip of her coffee Gajeel had just delivered. Natsu was unsure of whether Juvia had somehow roped him into doing it, or if he just volunteered so he could see Levy without Erza rounding on him for 'dithering'.

Natsu started off the corridor with a shiver. Levy could be very scaring when she wanted to. She was pretty much the theory teacher of just about everything; interrogation, field work, some types of autopsy conduction, disguises, deducing culprits... She also somehow managed to be able to reference all of the information needed for a case in moments.

Natsu turned a corner and stopped, mentally readying himself for the tornado of annoyance that went by the name of Gray.

He pushed the door open.

"Hey." Grey said offhandedly.

It was only Erza's threat of cutting off his balls if he injured the prisoner again that stopped him from slapping him for his insensibility. He sat down opposite the guy dejectedly. "Do you know anything about this girl here?"

Natsu pulled a photograph out of his pocket, and put it in front of Gray. A girl, with long black loose over her shoulders, a smile that was barely more than a twitch of a lip, and cold eyes looked out with a placid expression.

"Yeah, I do." Gray said.

Natsu started. He honestly thought Gray would just sit there, grin, point blank deny everything. "You do?"

"Yeah." Grey moved in his seat. "She's my sister."

Natsu managed to refrain from gawping, if only just barely. "Well, then. Gray. Your sister was burnt to death."

Gray stared.

"Some bastard took her from her house, dragged her two miles-and I mean dragged-to a lake where she was coated in petrol and set on fire, then thrown in, where, a mile down stream, she ended up caught in a tree's roots and found by some hikers."

Gray stared.

"Well, then, Gray. Are you going to help us or not?"

It took Gray all of three seconds.

All of three seconds to be over the table and ramming a knife into Natsu's chest and to be out of the door.

Natsu spluttered, and the world seemed to mute around him. Cotton wool pressed in his ears and his vision whitened. He fell, in slow motion, slowly, slowly, slowly, thud. The sound was muffled.

All of a sudden, pain laced through his chest, burned through his veins, sparked into a fire that raged through him.

He screamed.

**A/N **

**Don't you just love a happy endings? **

**Nah, no worries, this isn't another one shot. It's going to be FEATURE LENGTH. **

**Dedicated to CsillaDream for giving my plot bunnies a kick. Thanks boss w **

**the agency's a bit like the FBI Or the CIS.**

**EDIT: ff keeps messing with my formatting... Sorry **


	2. Greed

greed (grd)

_n._

An excessive desire to acquire or possess more than what one needs or deserves, especially with respect to material wealth:

* * *

The morning started as it usually did on all-nighters. There was a quick flick of azure hair and the welcome smell of coffee that cut through the sluggish and slow mood of the morning. "Natsu's not up yet, huh?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "He's been in the ward for a night and a day and he was stabbed in the chest. How quick did you think he was going to recover?"

Juvia began to hand out drinks, shrugging. "Fullbuster didn't stab him that deeply."

"I was enough to puncture a lung and hit at least a couple major nerves." Gajeel took his coffee, black and sugarless, and took a sip without thanking her. He pointed to a chair. "Sit."

Juvia followed his finger. The chair vaguely reminded her of preschool, an obnoxious green with holes and a curved like cut out of the straight back so it vaguely resembled a goofy smile.

She sighed.

"Look, it may not have occurred to you, but I'm not trained enough, or paid enough, or even actually part of your segment. I just bring you coffee." She turned to leave, carrying the Starbucks cardboard with her.

"Juvia-San." Erza said.

Juvia stopped.

"Nobody in the trained force has spoken to Gray apart from Natsu and he is currently in bed with sixteen stitches. He wouldn't know him as well as you anyway."

"I have a job to do, Erza, a job that needs doing." Juvia said as calmly as she could.

"Wendy can take over." Erza shrugged.

"But I-"

"Juvia, as long as you're in my command it's not about-"

"Okay." Juvia had to cut her off. If she had to hear that corny, recycled, It's-not-you-it's-them speech one more time she would just die. She sighed, scrubbing her hands through her hair. "But I want a raise."

Erza nodded. "I'll give you two percent."

"Five percent. No, scratch that, six."

Erza paused and then nodded. She pointed to the chair.

Juvia took it reluctantly. It wasn't like she was the only one who was here and wasn't meant to be. Erza was technically their boss and Levy should be... Well, doing whatever it was she did behind those plasma screens in the library. She snapped herself back to reality.

"What is Grey Fullbuster like?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia bit her lip. She couldn't be so unprofessional as to allow her emotions disfigure her description. "Gray Fullbuster is an assface bastard. He only does what he wants and when something looses his interest he forgets about it instantly and moves onto the next object that he desires and pines for, be it a company or a animal or a... Women."

She swallows, and looks around. It was just Gajeel, Levy, Erza and... No, that was just it, it was okay. It was just the three of them. Lucy was off shopping or tidying or dressing up or whatever she did on her day off.

"But whilst something holds his attention it isn't like a drug. Sure, he's persistent as the best, but he is kind and gentle and romantic almost in his persuits. And sometimes his desires co-exist, but more often that not he just deals with things one thing at a time."

Gajeel tore a few pages out of his notepad and she realised startlingly that he had been making notes.

"Does he have any bad habits?" Levy asked.

Juvia blinked. "Pardon?"

"Bad habits? Does he have any?"

Juvia smirked. "Gray sins. He ticks them off like a checklist."

* * *

Lyon's fist slammed into the man's face before he even stopped talking. Lyon raised his boot to bring it crashing down on his face but a shove sent him sprawling away.

He turned on whoever had dared to interrupt him, but forced himself to calm down when he saw who it was.

"Your brother's showed up," said Loke cheerily, helping the shaking man to his feet but never taking his eyes off Lyon's.

Lyon's heart almost stopped beating.

"That fucking bastard! After all this-" Lyon cut himself off, storming away with menace enough to match a evil sitcom character, and pretty much ran the entire way to the ramshackle of a warehouse.

Lyon growled and burst the door open, metal doors bouncing off the temporary walls loudly, sending echos of the yell of metal on metal through the building.

Gray looked over, calm as ever, the bastard.

"Where the fuck do you think you've been?" Lyon demanded angrily.

Gray shrugged. "Cops go me."

Lyon glared. "What? What'ddya mean, _cops got me_?"

"They caught me, brought me in for interrogation, talked to me for a bit, I..." Gray's calm expression failed. He swallowed. "Shit, Lyon."

"What? What's up?" Lyon asked.

"I stabbed a cop." Gray sighed.

Nothing.

And then Lyon laughed, loudly.

"Ah, good for _you_. Shame, we'll have to find another bartender but you held out with those piggies long than I expected."

Gray said nothing. He looked at his hands.

Lyon looked at him. Blinked. "You... You feel _remorse_!"

Gray scowled guiltily.

"Ah, I'm gonna kill whoever dragged this outta ya, Gray! They gotta chink in your armour and drilled a-"

"Don't go near him." Grey said quietly.

"Him? I thought it was that Ju-Ju-sama you were always raving about. How quickly you-"

"Give it a _rest_, Lyon." A cold voice floated through the door, followed by a cold person floating through.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, dear sister." Lyon drawled, pawing through one of the bags she had dumped on the table.

"Don't make me regret coming, Lyon, I am not staying long. I just came to check you're not picking on Gray," she glared at Lyon, "Which you _are_. Do you honestly have nothing better to do?"

Lyon shrugged. "Maybe. Everything's pretty much self sufficient."

"Doesn't mean you can leave it be." Ultear sat slowly down on the sofa and looked over at Gray. "I heard you were the main suspect for my false murder, you naughty boy."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Who did you hear that from?"

"Oh, a little birdy told me." Ultear shrugged.

"Lucy told you."

"Yes, that little birdy. And that you stabbed the guy in the chest." She smiled and pressed her fingers to her chest. "It pains me-"

"Not as much as it does him," Lyon laughed.

"-that you have that much of a lack of self control." Ultear finished. "You need to learn some. Let it roll off you."

"Yeah. But for a moment there I actually thought you _died_."

Ultear shrugged. "I know a man who deals in corpses."

* * *

Natsu sighed. He was staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. His chest was a dull, throbbing ache but he had gotten used to it. His face were cold but he had gotten used to it. He was bored, and that was what bothered him.

He stared at the ceiling.

He licked the inside of his mouth with his dry tongue.

He sighed again.

"Keep huffing and puffing like that, Natsu, you'll blow a lung."

Natsu jumped. "_Juvie_...!"

"That's me." Juvia said, leaning against the wall in a bored fashion. "Coffee."

He winced at the thought. "No, thanks. I don't think I could take it."

Juvia laughed and started to drink his. "I missed ya, it would've been nice to see you when they were interrogating me."

"Oh? I though Lucy would stop them being too hard on you."

"Lucy wasn't there, she was prancing off shopping or making friends or eating babies or whatever it is she does when she gets away from us."

"Mmm. So what'd you tell them?"

"Oi oi, focus on getting better, not on the case." Juvia raised a patronising eyebrow.

"Che, that's nothing to focus on." Natsu fell back on his pillows in annoyance. "I'm no use healing. Let me at least do paper work."

"Wow, you're volunteering to do paperwork? That's an all-time low."

"Shut up, okay? I'm so bored!"

"But paperwork might strain your ever-so delicate and fragile brain."

"Shut up, whale features!"

Juvia opened her mouth to throw a retort but the door opened softly and quietly.

"Could you please keep the noise to a minimum, you are disturbing other patients." The nurse said quietly.

Juvia nodded. "That's okay, ma'am, I was just leaving."

Natsu shot her a please-don't-leave-me-here look to which she just smirked and left.

* * *

**A/N: **

**so, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. **


End file.
